Computing platforms, such as personal computers, tablets, smartphones, etc., are frequently used to access and work with sensitive data. Such sensitive data can include, for example, proprietary and/or private data, classified information, financial data, sensitive personal information, etc. Modern computing platforms typically include an operating system layer, a communication layer, and a suite of applications. In many instances, the computing platform used to access sensitive data is open such that there are no inherent restrictions on which applications can and cannot be installed on and executed by the platform's operating system.